Il Concerto
by Shamandalie
Summary: Les mots sont trop maladroits. Les gestes trop hésitants. Il est facile de mentir avec eux. Mais la musique ? Fanfic en cours, le genre est R pour le moment car peut-être qu'il y aura du lemon :p
1. Introduction

Série :Gundam Wing version sentimentale ! Non n'ayez pas peur, c'est pas méchant !

Auteur : Vous pouvez m'appeler « Majesté ». Si, si, j'vous jure ? Non ? Bon tant pis… Ookami fera l'affaire ! Ou Ooka, pour les flemmards XD

Genre : Pour cette petite intro, c'est un POV spécial, explications à la fin de la fanfic. Ou dès le deuxième chapitre plutôt. Sinon bin là pas vraiment de genre bien défini pour cette toute petite introduction de rien du tout lol.

Disclaimers : Sur ce coup-là, rien à dire à ce niveau !

Petit blabla : J'écoute souvent des musiques instrumentales et yen a que j'adore ! J'aimerais pouvoir les mettre dans des fanfics, mais c'est pas possible lol. Et puis ce soir, je me suis dit oh et flûte, on va essayer ! Aussi je me suis lu je ne sais pas combien de fanfics de Mithy (alias Calamithy sur ce qui doit pas être pour rien dans ce que je viens de pondre lol.

Dédicace : On peut dire que je dédicace cette… heu… ce « truc » là, ce machin tout pourri, à Mithy parce que comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai écrit ça juste après avoir lu ses fanfics lol aussi je précise que s'il y a des trucs qui viennent de tes fanfics Mithy gomenasai préviens moi je modifierai ! En tout cas, je te dédicace ça quand même pasque j'l'ai écrit en pensant tout le temps à toi ! Non c'est pas une déclaration d'amour, lol, c'est juste au niveau du style ! Enfin voilà quoi !

Introduction.

La musique.

Un art étrange.

Rapide.

Lent.

Chaud.

Froid.

Un peu comme moi en fait.

Un peu comme toi.

Des mélodies aux notes changeantes.

Aux notes différentes selon la manière de les jouer.

Aux notes discrètes.

Aux notes légères.

Aux notes imposantes.

Aux notes volatiles.

Indéchiffrables.

Toujours.

Pourtant, j'ai appris à les comprendre.

J'ai appris à les deviner.

A les lire.

A les jouer.

A les créer.

Tout comme j'ai appris à te connaître.

T'observer.

Te comprendre.

Te lire.

Mais pas te jouer.

Ni te créer.

Cela, je ne peux pas le faire.

Cela, je ne veux pas le faire.

Cependant, je ne peux plus attendre.

Je ne veux plus attendre.

Je veux te parler.

Te montrer.

Te faire comprendre.

Alors…

La mélodie va commencer.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Cherchez pas à comprendre lol, faut lire la suite pour ça !  
Duo : C'est n'importe quoi…  
Ooka : Recommence à critiquer mes écrits et je te fais une deathfic qu'après 40 chapitres tu te suicides à cause d'une story love qui a mal tourné avec Zechs, Treize, Rashid, Lady Une et une limace.  
Duo : … je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore ?


	2. Chapitre 01 : Le piano

Série :Gundam Wing, forever !

Auteur : Moi ! Ookami ! Entre autres lol.

Genre : POV de… à vous de deviner ! Sinon c'est pas marrant :p Angst, beaucoup à mon avis. Sinon… yaoï tiens, j'allais l'oublier celui-là, honte à moi ! Pas de lemon, je vous rassure (ou vous déçois mdr) mais si je suis motivée, j'en ferais sûrement au moins deux dans cette fanfics qui, en théorie, avec les lemons, doit faire 6 chapitres ! Sinon 4. (oui je sais compter !)

Disclaimers : Les persos sont pas à moi, évidement, snif. Ici la mélodie jouée est la Première Arabesque de Claude Debussy, si vous connaissez pas je vous conseille de l'écouter ! C'est super beau. Et puis ça montre l'ambiance de la fanfic au passage.

Petit blabla : J'adore cette zic ! Faut que je la travaille ! J'ai les partitions en plus ! Sinon bin… c'est rare que j'écrive comme ça, quoi que c'est pas la première fois lol mais en général je reviens pas à la ligne aussi souvent. Cependant, après avoir lu les fanfics de Mithy, je trouve que ça donne une bonne ambiance à la fic, alors j'ai tenté voir si ça pouvait aller ! De toute façon, je crois que je vais pas écrire comme ça souvent, vu comment ça part en live lol. Enfin bref voilà !

Chapitre 01 : Le piano.

Le défi est lancé.

Enfin… ce mot est faux.

Un défi suggère que deux personnes se combattent.

Je ne veux pas te combattre.

Je veux te montrer.

Je veux te faire comprendre.

Je veux me faire comprendre.

Ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

Je n'ai pas été habitué à ce genre de sensations.

Toi non plus.

Du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que je ressens.

La seule chose dont je suis sûr…

C'est la musique.

La mélodie.

Les notes.

Cette partition.

Choisie parmi tant d'autres.

Elle parlera pour moi.

Ce qu'elle chante, c'est ce que mon cœur crie.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le vois.

J'entre dans la pièce.

Personne.

Comme prévu.

Comme toujours.

J'ai tout calculé.

Tout vérifié.

Dans les moindres détails.

Pas question de risquer que quelque chose vienne tout perturber.

J'ai toujours agi comme ça.

Avec prudence.

Avec bon sens.

Avec logique.

Je referme la porte.

Pas à clé.

Je m'avance vers l'instrument.

Seul, au milieu de la pièce.

Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Un tabouret.

Du carrelage clair.

Une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt.

Et l'instrument.

Qui parlera pour moi.

Je m'assois devant lui.

Je passe mes mains sur son couvercle de bois vernis.

Doux.

Lisse.

Sec.

Je l'agrippe avec mes doigts.

Je le renverse en arrière.

Il résiste un peu.

Fauve récalcitrant.

Qui refuse la domination d'un maître.

Mais je reste intraitable.

Je suis le maître.

Il cède.

Le couvercle s'ouvre.

Révélant les touches.

Blanches et noires.

Lumière et ombre.

Pureté et damnation.

Roses aux couleurs opposées à la même douceur.

Cygnes sombres et clairs à la même beauté.

Instruments de mon message.

Je passe une main dessus.

Je les effleure.

Sans appuyer.

Sans produire le moindre son.

J'attends.

Un peu.

Tout n'est pas encore prêt.

J'attends.

Pas longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre.

Je lui tourne le dos.

Je ne le regarde pas.

J'écoute.

Ses pas s'approchent de moi.

Il s'arrête.

Il attend.

Lui aussi.

Très bien.

A moi de commencer.

A moi de lui parler.

A moi de lui expliquer.

**La musique.**

Je pose mes mains sur les touches.

**Un art étrange.**

Envoûtant.

J'appuie.

Mes doigts se mettent à courir.

Montent.

Et descendent.

**Rapide.**

Comme les battements de mon cœur.

Comme l'eau qui coule.

Ce morceau est aussi pur que l'eau.

Aussi rapide.

Aussi fluide.

Rapide…

Comme le temps.

Comme toi.

Rapide comme un fauve.

Qui ne laisse pas le temps aux autres de réagir.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que tu es déjà reparti.

Rapide…

Mais

**Lent.**

Mes doigts ralentissent.

Ils se font plus secs.

Plus lents.

Plus insistants.

Plus forts.

Violents.

Comme moi.

**Chaud.**

La mélodie qui parle pour moi continue.

Elle chante à travers mes doigts.

Tu l'écoutes.

Je le sais.

J'ignore si tu la comprends.

Moi oui.

Elle est douce.

Chaude.

Légère.

Volatile.

Comme une brise chaude.

Un vent agréable.

Ce que je ressens quand je te vois.

Une bouffée d'air pur.

De la chaleur dans mon corps.

De l'envie.

Du désir.

De te serrer.

De te parler.

De t'avoir.

D'être eu.

**Froid.**

Le rythme s'accélère.

Mes doigts courent sur les notes.

Plus volatiles encore qu'avant.

Mais plus durs.

Et plus doux.

Inexpressifs malgré la beauté du son.

Magnifique comme la glace.

Et tout aussi froid.

De l'eau gelée.

Hypnotique.

Dangereuse.

Paralysante.

Enivrante.

Ce que je ressens quand je te vois.

De la peur.

De la fascination.

Polie.

Rien de plus.

Indifférence.

Ce que je montre.

Ce que je joue.

**Un peu comme moi en fait. **

Je ralentis.

J'accélère.

Chaud.

Froid.

Eau.

Et vent.

Indifférence.

Cachant de l'intérêt.

De l'envie.

Du désir.

De l'eau qui coule vers le vent.

Comme mes doigts qui courent sur les notes.

Comme le son qui vole dans la pièce.

**Un peu comme toi.**

Qui écoute.

Qui ne dit rien.

Devines-tu mon message ?

Je l'ignore.

Les notes me décrivent.

Et te décrivent.

Tel que je te vois.

Chaud.

Un fauve.

Prêt à bondir sur son ennemi.

Froid.

Indifférence polie.

Incompréhension polie.

**Des mélodies aux notes changeantes.**

Mes doigts passent du dur au doux.

Du rapide au lent.

Mais toujours volatile.

Vent jouant hors de la portée de l'eau.

Eau essayant d'attraper le vent.

Sans succès.

Tempête.

Rage.

Haine.

Peine.

**Aux notes différentes selon la manière de les jouer.**

Un morceau qui peut être triste.

Qui peut être joyeux.

Qui peut être beau.

Qui peut être sombre.

Je l'ai souvent joué.

**Aux notes discrètes.**

Je l'ai joué léger.

Doux.

Lent.

Discret.

**Aux notes légères.**

Je l'ai joué imperceptible.

Beau.

Triste.

Faible.

**Aux notes imposantes.**

Je l'ai joué rapide.

Trop rapide.

Vagues enragées.

**Aux notes volatiles.**

Je l'ai joué lent.

Trop lent.

Eau désespérée.

Perdue.

**Indéchiffrables. **

Je l'ai joué sans émotions.

Notes mécaniques.

Sans vie.

Une suite de sons vides.

**Toujours.**

Je l'ai toujours joué ainsi.

En présence de quelqu'un.

Je l'ai toujours joué ainsi.

Avant.

Avant d'apprendre à te connaître.

De loin.

Avant de vouloir comprendre.

Avant de briser mes barrières.

**Pourtant, j'ai appris à les comprendre.**

J'ai commencé à jouer différemment.

J'ai joué quand j'avais mal.

J'ai joué quand j'étais heureux.

J'ai joué quand j'étais satisfait.

Et j'ai compris.

Ce n'était pas la même manière de jouer.

Le son était différent.

Le son s'accordait avec…

… quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Je l'ignorais.

**J'ai appris à les deviner.**

J'ai cherché.

J'ai voulu savoir.

Pourquoi cette étrange sensation ?

J'ai cherché dans les notes.

Ce qui pouvait me faire cet effet.

J'ai essayé de tout savoir d'elles.

Afin de tout savoir de moi.

**A les lire.**

J'ai appris à déchiffrer ces symboles.

J'ai appris à les écrire.

**A les jouer.**

D'une autre manière.

D'une autre façon.

Je les ai jouées.

Ces notes.

Différemment.

J'ai commencé.

A les comprendre.

Vraiment.

A les suivre.

Vraiment.

A les laisser me guider.

**A les créer.**

J'ai voulu les manipuler.

Les contrôler.

Leur ordonner.

Mais j'avais tort.

C'était l'inverse.

Elles me contrôlent.

Elles savent tout de moi.

Elles me lisent.

Elles me jouent.

Je les créé.

Pour qu'elles m'apprennent.

Ce que je suis.

Ce que je veux.

**Tout comme j'ai appris à te connaître.**

Lorsque j'ai compris les notes, j'ai voulu te comprendre.

Savoir qui tu es.

Savoir qui tu veux.

J'ai cherché.

J'ai demandé aux notes.

Les notes qui répondent aux sons de mon cœur.

**T'observer.**

Toujours caché.

Toujours dissimulé.

Sous ces masques.

Sous les notes.

**Te comprendre.**

T'écouter.

T'entendre.

Te voir.

Comprendre les notes que tu joues.

**Te lire.**

Comprendre ce que tu montres.

Comprendre ce que tu ne montres pas.

**Mais pas te jouer.**

Tu es fermé.

Tu refuses mes notes.

Mais ce n'est pas toi.

C'est moi.

Je ne t'ai jamais montré mes notes.

Je ne t'ai jamais chanté mes notes.

Je les ai toujours cachées.

Je les ai toujours dissimulées.

Alors que je voulais te les montrer.

Alors que je voulais te les chanter.

**Ni te créer.**

Tu es comme les notes.

Je ne peux pas te créer.

Je ne peux pas te contrôler.

Je ne peux pas te manipuler.

**Cela, je ne peux pas le faire.**

Tout comme je ne peux créer les notes.

Tout comme je ne peux contrôler les notes.

**Cela, je ne veux pas le faire.**

Je ne veux pas te manipuler.

Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Je ne veux pas que les notes soient fausses.

**Cependant, je ne peux plus attendre.**

Toutes mes notes sonnent faux.

Vides.

Seules.

Blessées.

Brisées.

J'ai mal.

La mélodie jouée par mes doigts change.

Plus douce.

Plus profonde.

Plus triste.

Je ne peux l'empêcher.

J'ai mal.

Je te vois tout le temps.

C'est une torture.

Et je ne peux me passer de toi.

De ta présence.

De ton odeur.

De ton charisme.

**Je ne veux plus attendre.**

Les notes sont fausses.

La plupart du temps.

Si j'attends encore.

Si j'hésite encore.

Je ne pourrai plus jouer.

Je ne pourrai plus vivre.

**Je veux te parler.**

Mais les mots sont trop maladroits.

Trop fragiles.

Trop faibles.

Trop vides.

**Te montrer.**

Les gestes sont trop encombrants.

Trop maladroits.

Trop hésitants.

Trop tremblants.

**Te faire comprendre.**

Te faire sentir ma peine.

Te faire sentir ma haine.

Ma rage.

Ma douleur.

Mon doute.

Ma peur.

**Alors…**

Je ferme les yeux.

Mes doigts effleurent à peine les touches.

Douce musique.

Lente.

Rapide.

Elle s'arrête presque.

Puis repart.

Mes doigts courent avec légèreté sur le clavier.

Ralentissent.

Accélèrent.

Piquent.

Caressent.

Effleurent.

Agressent.

S'arrêtent.

Une seconde.

Repartent.

Ils montent.

De plus en plus vite.

Puis ralentissent.

Toujours en montant.

Ils s'arrêtent à nouveau.

Laissent passer une seconde.

Et appuient une dernière fois.

La dernière note.

**La mélodie va commencer.**

Je laisse mes doigts quelques secondes.

Puis les retirent.

Je les pose sur mes cuisses.

J'attends.

J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Il a dû comprendre.

Je l'espère.

Je n'ose bouger.

La mélodie de mes doigts est finie.

Celle de mon cœur a commencé.

¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Ayé ? Z'avez deviné qui c'est ? Lol pas difficile !  
Duo : Moi je sais !  
Heero : Moi aussi.  
Quatre : Et moi aussi !  
Trowa : …  
Ooka : Normal ! Mais vous le dites pas !  
Duo : Tu nous donnes quoi en échange ?  
Ooka : Je laisse tomber le projet de la deathfic dit dans l'intro de cette fanfic ?  
Duo : … vendu !  
Ooka : Si vous avez des avis au passage… lol.


	3. Chapitre 02 : La flûte

Série :Toujours Gundam Wing !

Auteur : Toujours moi !

Genre : Toujours angst, POV d'un autre perso, je vous laisse deviner qui !

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi… snif.

Petit blabla : J'ai faim. Et veux po aller dodo ! Veux continuer à écrire ! Mais ma maman veut pas snif snif.

Chapitre 02 : La flûte.

Je suis entré sans savoir ce qui m'attendait.

Je ne peux plus bouger.

Je le regarde.

Je regarde son dos.

Ses épaules.

Tendues.

Ses hanches.

Fines.

Je reviens à ses épaules.

Sa nuque.

Attirante.

Depuis toujours.

J'ai écouté.

Son morceau.

J'ai compris.

J'ai toujours eu l'oreille musicale.

Je sais reconnaître les sentiments dans les notes.

Derrière les notes.

Tristesse.

Doute.

Hésitation.

Peine.

Rage.

Résolution.

Détermination.

**La musique.**

Si pure.

Si touchante.

Si émotionnelle.

Il a su m'atteindre avec elle.

Elle a parlé pour lui.

Elle a chanté pour lui.

Elle lui a obéi.

Elle m'a parlé pour lui.

Elle m'a chanté pour lui.

Et le silence qui règne à présent dans la pièce est pesant.

En attente.

D'une réponse.

Il n'y a pas eu de question dans la mélodie.

Il y en a une dans le silence.

La réponse sera dans la mélodie.

**Un art étrange.**

J'ignore pourquoi.

Mais je l'ai.

Je l'ai prise avant de venir.

Pourquoi ?

Une intuition, peut-être.

Une envie.

Un besoin.

Je me baisse.

Je la sors de son étui que je laisse par terre.

La musique.

Un art hypnotique.

Un art troublant.

Profond.

Touchant.

**Rapide.**

Je la porte à mes lèvres.

Mes doigts trouvent leurs emplacements.

Mon souffle la pénètre.

La mélodie sort.

Rapide.

Mes doigts touchent.

Appuient.

Relâchent.

Jouent.

Rapidement.

Légèrement.

Comme toi.

Si calme.

Si maître de toi.

Malgré les évènements rapides qui s'enchaînent.

Comme les sons produits par mes doigts.

Et mon souffle.

**Lent.**

Mes doigts continuent.

Rapides.

Mais mon souffle est lent.

Calme.

Serein.

Et puis

Je ralentis.

Mes doigts prennent leur temps.

Laissent parfois une unique note chanter.

Parfois plusieurs.

Douces.

Lentes.

Sauvages.

Comme moi.

**Chaud.**

Les sons deviennent rapides à nouveau.

Plus aigus.

Plus longs.

Plus chaud.

La chaleur de la mélodie.

Volatile.

Sereine.

Mélancolique.

La comprends-tu ?

Je l'espère.

Un vent chaud.

Agréable.

Doux comme mon regard envers toi.

Serein comme mon attitude envers toi.

Ce que je ressens.

Pour toi.

De l'envie.

De l'attirance.

De la douceur.

De la chaleur.

**Froid.**

Le rythme ralentit.

Mes doigts courent sur la longueur de mon instrument.

Je reprends mon souffle.

Les notes sont courtes.

Elles repartent.

Torrent.

Ouragan.

Tornade.

Cyclone.

L'air qui sort envoûte.

Exprime sa colère.

Sa peur.

Sa rage.

Son doute.

Avec douceur.

Avec charme.

Volonté de faire comprendre.

Sans agresser.

Volonté de se confesser.

Sans honte.

Un vent mélodieux.

Mais dangereux.

Violent.

Rapide.

Tourbillon.

Ce que je ressens quand je te vois.

Du regret.

De l'envie.

Un regard poli.

Indifférent.

Serein.

Calme.

Ce que je montre.

Ce que je joue.

**Un peu comme moi en fait. **

Mes doigts s'immobilisent.

Sauf deux.

Qui s'alternent.

Rapidement.

Créant un tourbillon.

Entre deux notes.

Alternées.

Mélangées.

Enlacées.

Le chaud et le froid.

Ensembles.

L'eau et le vent.

Ensembles.

L'eau de ton instrument.

Le vent du mien.

Ensembles.

De l'envie.

De l'hésitation.

Du chaud.

Du froid.

Des doutes.

Du désir.

De la peur.

Du courage.

Un vent qui glisse vers l'eau.

Qui souhaite la toucher.

Mais qui n'ose même pas l'effleurer.

Comme mon souffle dans l'instrument.

Comme mes lèvres sur l'instrument.

Comme la mélodie qui se posent dans la pièce.

**Un peu comme toi.**

Qui attend.

Qui m'écoute.

Qui ne me regarde pas.

Comprends-tu mon propre message ?

Je l'ignore.

Ces notes me décrivent.

Et te décrivent.

Tel que je te vois.

Chaud.

Doux.

Généreux.

Déterminé.

Froid.

Air de glace.

Indifférence.

Fuite.

**Des mélodies aux notes changeantes.**

Je continue.

Mes doigts volent tout le long de l'instrument.

Rapides.

Furtifs.

Mais jamais secs.

L'eau qui disparaît sous la terre.

Fuyant le vent.

Avec douceur.

Mais fermeté.

Peine.

Tristesse.

Résignation.

**Aux notes différentes selon la manière de les jouer.**

Un morceau rapide.

Qu'on peut jouer lentement.

Les notes sont les mêmes.

La manière de les jouer non.

Une manière triste.

Une manière joyeuse.

Belle.

Envoûtante.

Triste.

Sombre.

Dépendant de l'état d'esprit du joueur.

J'ai joué cette mélodie de plusieurs manières.

**Aux notes discrètes.**

Je l'ai jouée lente.

Souple.

Légère.

Imperceptible.

**Aux notes légères.**

Je l'ai jouée douce.

Profonde.

Songeuse.

Blessée.

**Aux notes imposantes.**

Je l'ai joué sèche.

Trop sèche.

Souffle enragé.

**Aux notes volatiles.**

Je l'ai joué léger.

Trop léger.

Souffle désespéré.

**Indéchiffrables. **

Je l'ai jouée mélangée.

Tristesse.

Peine.

Rage.

Joie.

Douleur.

Je l'ai jouée avec tout cela.

Emotions mélangées.

Tourbillon de confusion.

Indéchiffrable.

**Toujours.**

Au début, c'était ainsi.

A la fin, ça le sera encore.

Toujours comme ça.

Tourbillon d'émotions.

Pour que personne ne sache.

Pour que personne ne comprenne.

Ce que je ressens vraiment.

Je l'ai toujours joué ainsi.

Je le jouerai toujours comme cela.

Face aux autres.

Mais pas face à toi.

Mais plus face à toi.

Plus depuis que j'ai entendu ton message.

Ta mélodie.

Si semblable à la mienne.

**Pourtant, j'ai appris à les comprendre.**

C'était toujours confusion.

Mais j'ai changé.

J'ai appris.

Mon souffle pouvait changer la mélodie.

J'ai expérimenté.

Dès que j'avais un moment de libre.

Je jouais.

Dès que je ressentais une seule émotion.

Je jouais.

Quand j'étais seul.

Quand j'étais triste.

Quand j'étais heureux.

Quand j'avais peur.

Quand j'avais mal.

Et j'ai compris.

Tout était différent.

En fonction de mon souffle.

En fonction du tremblement de mes doigts.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Le son dépendait de moi.

Pas de mes doigts.

Pas de mon souffle.

De moi.

Il s'accordait.

Avec mon cœur.

**J'ai appris à les deviner.**

J'ai voulu comprendre.

Savoir.

Connaître.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

J'ai cherché dans les notes.

Elles étaient en harmonie avec moi.

Elles me connaissaient.

Elles exprimaient mes sentiments.

Comment ?

**A les lire.**

Je voulais tout savoir.

Tout comprendre.

J'ai appris.

A les déchiffrer.

A les deviner.

A les écrire.

A les changer.

**A les jouer.**

Différemment.

Avec un souffle plus fort.

Plus léger.

Hésitant.

Sûr.

Et j'ai compris.

Lorsque j'ai laissé tomber.

Lorsque j'ai pris mon instrument.

Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux.

Abandonnant la partition.

Abandonnant les notes écrites.

M'abandonnant aux notes vivantes.

Aux notes vibrantes.

**A les créer.**

C'était merveilleux.

Et effrayant.

Un trop grand pouvoir sur moi.

Il fallait le contrôler.

Le manipuler.

Le diriger.

Le créer.

Le détruire.

J'ai essayé.

J'ai échoué.

C'est lui qui m'a vaincu.

Qui me contrôle.

Qui me dirige.

Le pouvoir des notes.

Il sait tout de moi.

Il me lit.

Il me joue.

Je le crée.

Sous ses directives.

Sous ses ordres.

Pour qu'il m'apprenne.

A me comprendre.

A me connaître.

A m'accepter.

A m'ouvrir.

**Tout comme j'ai appris à te connaître.**

Je suis ses ordres.

Qui sont aussi les miens.

Nous avons voulu te comprendre.

Te connaître.

Savoir qui tu es.

Savoir qui tu veux.

J'ai cherché.

J'ai demandé aux notes.

Aux sons.

Aux mélodies.

Qui répondent à mon cœur.

**T'observer.**

Toujours caché.

Toujours dissimulé.

Sous cette indifférence.

Sous les notes.

**Te comprendre.**

T'écouter.

T'entendre.

Te voir.

Comprendre les notes que tu joues.

**Te lire.**

Comprendre ce que tu montres.

Comprendre ce que tu ne montres pas.

**Mais pas te jouer.**

Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais mes notes.

Solitaire.

Renfermé.

Fuyant.

Mais j'ai eu tort.

Tu me l'as montré.

Tu me l'as joué.

**Ni te créer.**

Tu es comme les notes.

Si j'essaye de te créer

Si j'essaye de te manipuler

Si j'essaye de te diriger

Je tomberai sous ton contrôle.

**Cela, je ne peux pas le faire.**

Tout comme je ne peux créer les notes.

Tout comme je ne peux échapper aux notes.

**Cela, je ne veux pas le faire.**

Je ne veux pas tomber sous ton pouvoir de cette manière.

Je ne veux pas être vaincu en ayant voulu te dominer.

Je ne veux pas que les notes soient fausses.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Sans avoir chercher à t'avoir

Toi tu m'as eu.

**Cependant, je ne peux plus attendre.**

Je dois te répondre.

Te le dire.

Tu m'as déjà.

Je dois te le dire.

Te le jouer.

Te le faire comprendre.

Je ne peux pas le taire.

Je ne peux plus le taire.

Plus maintenant.

Je le savais déjà.

Je ne voulais pas le dire.

Je ne voulais pas te le dire.

Mais c'est trop tard.

J'ai essayé de me passer de toi.

De ta présence.

Froide.

Et chaude à la fois.

Impossible.

**Je ne veux plus attendre.**

Après ce que tu m'as dis.

Après ce que tu m'as avoué.

Après ce que je me suis avoué.

Si j'attends encore.

Le son mourra.

**Je veux te parler.**

Mais les mots sont trop maladroits.

Trop fragiles.

Trop faibles.

Trop vides.

**Te montrer.**

Les gestes sont trop encombrants.

Trop maladroits.

Trop hésitants.

Trop tremblants.

**Te faire comprendre.**

Te faire sentir ma peine.

Te faire sentir mes regrets.

Ma détermination.

Ma certitude.

**Alors…**

Je ferme les yeux.

Mes doigts effleurent à peine l'instrument.

Douce mélodie.

Volatile.

Rapide.

Lente.

Rapide.

Elle ne stoppe jamais.

Mes doigts courent avec légèreté.

Toujours doux.

Mon souffle varie.

Léger.

Violent.

Mais toujours imperceptible.

Jusqu'à.

La dernière note.

Qui se finit avec le tourbillon de confusion.

Tourbillon changeant.

Tourbillon mourrant.

**La mélodie va commencer.**

Je laisse mon souffle mourir.

Puis retire mes lèvres de l'instrument.

Je m'agenouille et le range dans son étui.

Puis me redresse.

Il me tourne toujours le dos.

Il ne dit rien.

Tout a déjà été dit.

Je m'approche de lui.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

Il ne bouge pas.

Je me penche en avant.

Mon souffle lui chatouille la nuque.

Ma mélodie en réponse à la sienne est finie.

Celle de mon cœur a commencé.

¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Bon soit je fais le lemon, soit je passe à la suite ! Dans tous les cas, j'attends demain : ma mère se couche, donc me vire du pc snif snif.  
Duo : C'est pas plus mal !  
Ooka : Prout toi. Alors je fais quoi ? Le lemon ou directement la suite prévue ? _¤a une petite idée sur la réponse à sa question mais préfère demander au cas où¤  
_Quatre : Et aussi pour avoir des reviews…  
Ooka : Fais gaf, j'ai encore les doigts sur le clavier.  
Quatre : …


End file.
